1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a container assembly for collecting a fluid specimen. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a container assembly including a shield that may be used to cover a needle disposed in the container assembly to prevent re-exposure of the needle.
2. Description of the Related Art
To conduct laboratory testing on biological fluid samples, such as urine, it is necessary to provide a container for collecting the fluid sample. These collection containers typically include a cup-shaped container with a removable cover. Once a fluid sample has been collected in the container, the cover is reapplied. The collection container may then be transported to a laboratory or other testing facility where a sample of the collected specimen is extracted for test purposes.
To simplify the sample extraction process, prior collection containers have used covers which not only cover and seal the collection container, but also provide for the use of an extraction device which permits the extraction of a sample of the fluid specimen. Such covers may include a cavity which supports a tube extending within the cavity to the lower end of the cup-shaped container in fluid communication with the specimen contained within the container. The tube or the cover may include a needle so that an air-evacuated collection device, such as a specimen collection tube, may be attached thereto to draw a portion of the collected sample thereinto without removal of the cover. In these configurations, the sample can be removed without spilling or contaminating the sample and/or cavity area. Subsequent samples may be drawn from the collection container by using a plurality of collection tubes. However, prior collection containers typically include an exposed needle which may result in a patient and/or healthcare worker receiving an inadvertent needle stick injury. Accordingly, there is a need for a collection container assembly which allows for improved collection, transportation, and subsequent dispensing of a fluid specimen.